


Better Than Me

by OwO_Bitc_h



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hasegawa Langa Needs a Hug, Hurt Kyan Reki, Hurt/sometimes Comfort, Insecure Kyan Reki, Kyan Reki Needs a Hug, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, reki and miya have a brotherly relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OwO_Bitc_h/pseuds/OwO_Bitc_h
Summary: Reki and Langa's falling out still hasn't been resolved even after the constant pushing of their friends but life continues on even if people get hurt along the way, years later Reki and Langa will meet, will Reki finally reach Langa's height or just maybe, go higher?(This is a story with two parts, part one is being written)(aka i don't want sk8 the infinity to just have 12 episodes so I'm gonna drag this out for as long as i can)
Relationships: Chinen Miya & Kyan Reki, Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki, Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 16
Kudos: 92





	1. Part 1, Chapter 1: The Beginning.

._.Reki._.

Rekis eyes force open with a groan at the buzz of his phone facing up from his mattress with a ray of light shining up onto the wall of his room, removing his arm from under the sheets of his bed he reaches for his phone. Pulling the illuminated phone towards his face, squinting to try and focus his eyes at the bright light, opening up the notification he let out a small sigh, Miya had seemed to send him a clip of Langa racing in the finals of the tournament against Adam.

Langa had cornered him in the morning asking him to come to the finals as well, normally Reki would just lower his head and ignore him but looking back up into Langa’s eyes filled with hope of regaining his best friend back into his life again made his mouth move on its own and simply mumbled a “I’ll think about it.” before walking away from the blue haired boy.

‘Miya’s probably sending a cool trick he did to gloat about how behind i am’ he grumbled to himself and sat up in his bed, moonlight shining down at him as he clicks on the video to see the boy skate. 

The video was only a thirty second clip, zoomed in on mainly langa who skated without a smile, yet still in the lead against Adam. Langa seemed to be looking around everywhere but the track or Adam, scanning the crowd intensely but that came to a stop when he lost footing after Adam bashed his skateboard against his to get close to the younger male. Reiki let out a silent gasp as Langa fell back onto the dirt and rolled to the nearby trees.

The video ends and another notification rolls in from Miya, “He was searching the crowd for you. He's in the hospital with a fractured leg and some bleeding, he says he feels okay so don't be worried.”. While his heart felt lighter at Langa somehow being okay, his mind could only replay the first two sentences the young boy texted him. “He got hurt- because of me-” he gasps out, trying to calm his breathing but endlessly failing.

The moon light seemed to stare down at the boy in shame as he replays the video over and over again, looking at Langas eyes as they search for the redhead in the endless sea of screaming fans, replaying at the part where Adam rushes in and most importantly, Langa falling.

Rekis chest tightens up as small tears fall onto his phone and his fingertips “It’s happening again, why do they always get hurt because of me?” he cried to himself. As reiki cried out those words his door opened to reveal his mother, face stricken with worry for her son “Reki? Honey why are you crying?” She hurries over to her son cradled into himself. “Mom-! It's nothing!” he says sitting up straight, forcing out a crooked smile

Her eyes narrowed at her son's attempt at lying “Reki Kyan.” she begins, which causes Rekis smile to quickly drop as she continues “Please Reki, Tell me what’s going on, i need to be here for you” she says soothingly to the boy. His shoulders begin to shake at his mothers words and lets his head slowly fall to his mothers shoulder as he begins to cry as she slowly rubs his back.  
“Is it school Reki? Or that Langa boy? I've noticed you haven't been out skating as much as you used too” She presses and Reki nods in his mothers shoulder, too tired to verbally reply. “Is this why your grades have been lower than normal?” She questions again to her son who nods again. Rekis mother lets out a small sigh at this “I'm sorry i didn't notice earlier Reki, It seems the friends you make at that school always end up hurting you Reki, maybe it's time for a change in scenery?” She questioned her son.

Reiki pauses at the question, his mind debating quietly as his mother waits for her son to reply, ‘if i go, will anyone even ask where i went? No one in class but Langa would notice-’ his mind once again froze at the thought of the boy ‘Langa would care.’ a part of his brain shouted ‘If he cared he wouldnt have skated against adam, he knew how dangerous it was, it isnt my fault’.

His head was running at one hundred miles per hour as his brain still agurge but one thing was clear.

He could never face Langa again like this.

“I.. think that be good..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tysm for reading, please leave any comment for criticism and what i could do to make my writing better!  
> This fic was also inspired by a song called "Better Than Me" by The Brobecks! have a great day/night!


	2. Part 1, Chapter 2: Two Weeks Later.

._.Langa._.

Langa spent two weeks in the hospital due to his bleeding and fracture, waiting for Reki to visit but yet his door only is opened by anyone but the redhead. Before he knew it, he was back to school, shuffling with his crutches he waited at reiki and his normal meeting spot. He’d almost gotten used to the boy skating past him without a word but today, like at the tournament he couldn't see the redhead anywhere.

Soon Langa decided to walk to school by himself, feeling lonely at the lack of the energetic boy. His walk took longer than usual, having crutches gave himself too much time to think about Reki, his distraught face in the rain yet still somehow trying to smile. ‘When did his smiles stop being sincere?’ Langa thinks to himself ‘How long was he in pain and i didnt know?’.

After asking questions to himself with unsurprisingly no answers given he opens the door to his classroom, ready to try and talk to Reki. Yet when he got to his seat in the back next to said boy, he wasn't there. “Where's Reki?” Langa asked, turning to the seated boy to the right of him, “You don't know? Reki-” the brunette began but was cut off by the bell signaling the beginning of class. The boy next to him rips a piece of paper and starts writing on it as the teacher walks in and tells the students not already sitting to sit. Confused at the brunette, he pulls his chair out and sits down, taking glances at the classroom door hoping to see his best friend rush in and laugh to him on why and how he was late like he used to.

His day dreaming was cut short by a crushed up ball of paper, he looked down at the paper and to the boy who threw it at him with furrowed brows in even more confusion. The boy looked up and down at Langa and the paper as langa followed his eyes down to it as well. Opening the paper up he sees the boy's crude handwriting and squints his eyes to try and make out what the odd boy wrote to him.

“Reki moved schools a week ago” it read but Langa couldn't believe his eyes so he read it again and again yet the words were still the same, ‘did reki really go so far to move schools to get away from me?’ his mind wandered to all different possibilities yet his mind still couldn’t make sense of it.

The day goes by in a blur to Langa, muffled voices seem to float past his head with his mind only thinking about his time with Reki. The redhead seemed to be all he could think about for the past week or two but what surprised him the most was his heart almost yearned to see the boy. Just the image of Reki smiling or leaning close to him made his heart flutter in ways he had never felt possible for him.

Langa had decided at that moment that if he wanted to see reki again, he’d have to go to reki himself. He searched everywhere for the boy, anywhere reki could go he went to yet reki did not show face. The last place he searched was the skate park, Reki hadn’t been going for nearly a month so he didn't feel the need to check it first but yet when he looked, he was there but not alone.

The sound of wheels rolling and hitting the ground was almost drowned out by the sound of two school students gasping and cheering at reki skate and doing tricks around the park. “Reki how are you this good!” the platinum blonde haired boy exclaims as he runs over to reki who was taking a drink of water “yeah! I didnt know someone could skate so high!” a girl with obviously dyed green hair adds on patting rekis shoulder with reki only replying with a bashful laugh.

“Reki!” Langa calls out to the boy with a small wave with slight difficulty due to his crutches, Rekis face immediately pales at the familiar voice of his companion and quickly turns to face him, The two around Reki turn around confused “what do you want? Rekis busy.” the girl said, holding onto rekis arm as the boy nodded in agreement. 

“Reki.. where have you been? People told me you moved schools?” Langa asked as he walked closer to the nervous boy. “It doesn't matter where i've been, why are you here? I told you to just leave me alone Langa.” he forces out, trying to dodge the subject but just as Langa was about to reply he was cut off by the obnoxious pair jumping out and shouting at him.  
“So you’re Langa!” the girl shouted loudly moving close to Langa, puffing her chest “Chikao and I have heard all about you.” She growls as the boy referred to as ‘Chikao‘ just lets out a hearty laugh and places his arm on Reki’s shoulder. “I'm sorry..? I don't know who you two are but I'm here for Reki” He replies in slight annoyance with the pair, ''Well Reki sure doesn't want to see you, buddy.” Chikao smirks “Why don't you limp off to somewhere else and we’ll be sorted?” he says with mocking kindness. 

“What do you mean by-” Langa tried to reply but again was cut off but not by any one of the two students “Langa can’t you just please leave me alone? I don't want to talk anymore.” Reki deadpanned, looking down at the ground. 

‘Why won't you look at me? What can I do to help? Why can't i just talk to you?’ his mind yelled out but his mouth was closed shut. Rekis eyes let him with pain and somewhat annoyance, he let out a heavy sigh “If you wont go, ill will. Chikao, Nakano, let's head back now.” he said, picking up his skateboard and rolling past him.

Langas throat dries up as Chikao and Nakano giggle to themselves as they grab their boards and skate a bit behind Reki. ‘Is that it? Is it really over?’ Langa confesses to himself as his leg begins to shake with tears threatening to spill. “He looked so happy, he only used to smile at me like that..” he whispers to himself, trying to make sense of the boy and his new friends.

His mental breakdown was abruptly cut off by a buzz from his left pocket which caused him to jolt up in surprise. Pulling his phone out, he sees a text message from Miya “Heard anything from Reki yet? Stuipd slime is ignoring my texts.” the boy writes in mock aggressiveness against Reki. Langa sighed at the young teens text, he had been messaging Langa daily about how the red head was doing and seems to be keeping his streak.

“Can we meet up at Joe’s? It'll be easier to talk to everyone about it in person” langa typed with one hand, the other holding his crutch. Miya’s typing bubble popped up and down for a few minutes until the boy replied with a simple 

“Okay, i'll be there at seven.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Im so excited to write this story so feel free to give me criticism on it! Have a great day/night!


End file.
